Nolan
Born and raised in wars, Nolan knows fighting and its effects like the back of his hand. Nolan was approached by Kurt when the Matravinians attacked Magic Castle. Kurt asked him to consider joining a group dedicated to peace on the planet. After accepting, he met Anthony and became one of the original three members of the Magic Team. Biography Birth and Childhood Nolan was born in Magic Castle. From birth he was taught how to use and control his powers. Nolan's dad was a consistent and knowledgable man and his mom was always supportive. As Nolan reached three years old, and his powers began developing, the furniture and walls began to display scorch marks and large gashes. Nolan, like every other child, was taught the resposibility and discipline associated with his gift. Nolan was instructed by many as he learned the skills of both battle and magic, which often intertwined. In magic, his most influential mentor was Master Shaa, who helped Nolan learn how to channel his energy and do things he never thought possible. He became a talented young mage as well, and felt most comfortable with a sword in his hand. Nolan crafted many swords, but he couldn't carry them all with him. So, with help from Master Shaa, he created a small containter that was larger on the inside than the outside, allowing him to carry anything he needed, which also included his plane, the X-1. The War With the war looming 24 hour guards were posted. Nolan was on his way to relieve Kris, a lankie 23 year old warror with some of the best two spear form since the records began, of his post on the east tower. As he ascended the final stair Kris was pulled over the wall in a cloud of blood, stabbed by a waiting assasin. In a flash Nolan engaged and dispatched the now visible killer. In 2 hours Nolan found himself on the field, in the middle of chaos, watching for the slightest movment of an invisibe attacker. The crash and clang of swords and knives biting eachother, dulling all other noise. Then he saw it, a shadow of a cloak at his five o'clock; a slash and a girl 23 years of age appeared; in a black cloak and holding a 13" knife coated in a green slime known as Keh'laj, an instant seisure and a three second killer, she fell to the ground scared as he was. Nolan turned and saw a man in the same dress kicking a blood soaked pile of a course brown cape and cursing it. All empathy was lost. The 40 year old man turned to face Nolan only to get a face full of flame. Nolan knew the dead man. The only man who wore that cape, Andrew, had taught Nolan the ways of the sword. Engulfed in flame, the murderer was dead before he hit the ground. As the battle ensued Nolan fought for his lost master and the dead girl. and as dawn rose and the field lit and the toll was obvious. Blood and death were everywhere, the air, the ground, the people. Magic castle had won the fight and let the opposition leave without resistance to the disaproval of much of the middle ranks. Nolan stood there covered in as much as the next guy, just happy it was over. Joining the Team Nolan was in his late teenage years when the neighboring planet Matravin attacked Magic Castle. Nolan joined the militia to help fend off the invaders. In the sky and on the ground, Nolan tore through enemy forces with ease. When Kurt and Anthony arrived to assist in the battle, they were impressed by Nolan's skills. When the battle was won, Kurt presented himself as a friend of the militia and thanked them for their bravery. Afterward, he spoke to Nolan and invited him to join the Magic Team, a small group dedicated to peace and justice. Nolan humbly accepted. He travelled with Kurt and Anthony to an underground complex which they would make into their base. For Nolan's history from joining the team to the end of the Great Power War, see Main Storyline. Category:Characters